


A kiss where it doesn’t hurt

by UndeadRobins



Series: 50 kisses [30]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Having Jim Kirk in his medical bay wasn’t unusual.Having him in one piece without any visible injuries was far less common.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: 50 kisses [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877776
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	A kiss where it doesn’t hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of a series of 50 kisses prompts, in which the prompt is now the title.

Having Jim Kirk in his medical bay wasn’t unusual.

Having him in one piece without any visible injuries was far less common.

“I would say it’s a delight to see you, Jim, but you only ever come here if you’re hurt, if someone else is hurt, or the ship is about to explode. Which one is it this time?”

At least Jim had the decency to look offended, even if Leonard's words were true. “Can I not just come and visit my favourite Chief Medical Officer?”

Leonard raised an eyebrow. 

“Fine. It’s embarrassing though.”

“Kid, in the last six months on this ship, I’ve dealt with every sexually transmitted disease known to humankind, as well as several brand new fun variations. I’ve removed more things from more orifices than I ever thought would be required on board a ship filled with adults. And I’ve answered more basic biology questions from people who should know better than any grade school teacher ever had to. Whatever you need to tell me isn’t going to be any worse than those.”

Jim stepped closer, glancing around the medical bay to make sure no one else was within earshot. He stood toe-to-toe with the doctor and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“I missed you.”

He placed a quick kiss, soft and sweet, on Leonard’s cheek before darting back. 

“Idiot,” Leonard said affectionately, hoping he wasn't blushing, but knowing he probably was. He also knew from the 'oh' he heard across the room that Christine Chapel was watching and would be preparing a dozen teasing comments. “Get back to the bridge.”

With a sloppy salute and a smile that seemed to warm the whole medbay by a few degrees, Jim headed towards the door. Just as he got there, he turned around.

“Oh, and by the way, Bones. There’s a vague possibility that we might get boarded in the next couple of hours. Nothing major.”


End file.
